


Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A Extra)

by saccharinelemons



Series: Strawflowers Bloom at Night [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Glove Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, but it is what it is, except not really public, kabedon, maid kink, plural intended this time!, tho that name makes me cringe, tho unfortunately brief, veeeeeeeery loose victorian AU, whatever the kink is for having sex with risk of being caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Natsu discovers new things about his master.An extra for my "Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A)" fic, featuring "Natsu" and "Toki" from the Shining Live event of the same name.





	Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the main fic, I had some other ideas pop up. I figured, since I was here, why not?!?  
> Update: SalimDoodles drew this super cute pic of Toki surprising Natsu! ♡ [ Pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72003700)

Over the following weeks after Toki’s confrontation with Natsu, the two quickly grew at ease with their new relationship. As Natsu predicted, their attempt to hide it from the rest of the mansion staff was useless; they pretended not to know, and Toki remained oblivious, but Natsu often overheard their titters and giggles, with excited gossip over romantic escapades.

Natsu let them be, figuring if it was positive reactions, then it didn’t hurt. Natsu himself continued his work as a butler for the time being; it kept his hands busy, his body healthy, and he felt productive. However, he did end his duties earlier than he used to, and spent the evenings with Toki out in the gardens under the stars with good wine and Natsu’s violin. Furthermore, when Toki went out on errands or to dinners and horseback riding with friends, Natsu went along as well, but as a companion. Toki’s friends all approved of this, the Duke being the most enthusiastic in particular.

“I’m glad it worked out,” the Duke had said. He was a short fellow, being nearly half Natsu’s height, and was cute, but not as cute as Toki. Natsu had trusted Toki with him immediately when he was first introduced. “You know how he is. He was really fretting over it, and he’s gone through some rough times lately. I haven’t seen him this happy since his parents passed, and I know it’s all your doing!”

The Duke also tipped him off to some sources of “unique” goods of the variety he had purchased in Toki’s stead. Natsu had thanked him profusely, for now that the awkwardness of their new relationship had passed, Natsu was discovering that Toki was very...adventurous.

 

 **\---------------**  

 

“So, this is how you do it, hm?”

Natsu sat in an armchair across from Toki’s bed. He was fully clothed in white riding pants and black jacket, along with leather riding boots. All of it was purchased the day before in anticipation of riding lessons with Toki, but the weather had turned foul, so they opted for an indoor activity.

Toki himself was propped up on the bed, stark naked and thighs spread wide. His cock and hole were slathered in oil with the same heady fragrance as before. Toki’s fingers pushed the ivory toy in and out, slowly dragging it out so Natsu could see him doing it.

Natsu tapped a gloved finger against his cheek, expression schooled into one of indifference. “This is how you played with yourself...without me.”

The switch into a stern tone of suggested reprimand made Toki flinch. Natsu had to hold back his concern; it was just an act and they both agreed to it, but Natsu still had to fight back his gut response to such reactions.

“Do you want to see more…?” Toki asked, licking his lips as he removed the toy. His hole gaped a little, oil glistening as the muscles twitched at the sudden vacancy.

“Show me,” Natsu ordered with a smirk.

Toki rolled onto his knees and crawled around so that his ass was facing Natsu. He reached behind him and shoved the toy inside, shuffling his knees further apart and lowering his shoulders to allow him to pull it in and out. Small grunts issued from Toki’s lips as he rocked back onto the toy.

 _‘He’s always so polite and was so shy in the beginning; I didn’t expect him to be into this kind of thing,’_ Natsu thought, uncrossing his legs. His cock was tight in his pants, and his bulge evident through the fabric. _‘When I suggested he show me how he uses the toy, I didn’t think he’d be so enthusiastic about it. I definitely don’t mind it, though!’_

Without a word, Natsu stood and walked to the edge of the bed, boots making heavy thuds on the rug. Toki paused, toy in hand as he waited for Natsu to do something.

Natsu placed a gloved hand on one of his cheeks. “Safe word?” he asked, breaking the act for a moment.

“Strawflower,” came the reply without hesitation.

Natsu smacked the cheek, not hard but enough with that the leather glove would smart a little. Toki’s skin was pale enough that the skin immediately flushed a brilliant pink. He smacked it again and Toki cried out, hips quivering. Natsu couldn’t help gently smoothing his hand over the offended skin before continuing.

“Consider that your punishment for not inviting me to your personal playtime,” he said, using the same stern tone of voice, “and consider this your way of making it up to me.”

He unsnapped the buttons on his pants, pausing before the next one and making sure they made an audible noise. With each snap, Toki twitched, ass still in the air. One side was now a brilliant red; Natsu was tempted to mark the other side in a similar manner. Natsu freed his aching cock from his pants and spread oil on it. Hand on the abused cheek, he used the other to guide his cock to Toki’s entrance, and without warning, pushed it inside.

“A-ah!” Toki gasped, elbows nearly giving out in surprise.

Natsu steadied him and waited for the signal word to stop — “casino” — but it didn’t come. He pushed inside to the base of his cock, nearly moaning himself at how tight it was. He thrusted inside, digging his fingers into Toki’s hips. Toki cried his name in pleasure, fingers balled up in the bedsheets, and Natsu was glad the mansion staff already knew what was going on between them because they could certainly hear their master from down the hall.

“Sing for me, Toki,” Natsu grunted, slamming his hips into Toki. “Tell me how much you love my cock inside you.”

“Ahh, Natsu!” Toki panted, worked up from the toy already and now coming to the brink of climax. “Natsu, I love it, I love you, I love you-”

Natsu leaned over him, wrapping his arms around Toki’s chest and pressing him flush against him. He continued to thrust inside with deep, shallow motions, and Toki shook beneath him. “I love you, Toki,” he murmured into his ear, kissing it. “Come undone for me.”

Toki shuddered, and with a sharp cry, he fell forward onto his forearms, hips spasming as he came. Natsu pressed another kiss to his cheek, then straightened up, pulling his cock out. He gently turned Toki over, making him lay flat on his back. Toki watched as Natsu pumped his cock with his hand, bringing himself to completion and shooting his seed across Toki’s own shaft and belly.

“Just marking my property,” Natsu said, a devilish grin on his face. “You _are_ mine, are you not?”

“Yes, Sir,” Toki breathed, eyes strangely alight.

The “Sir” made Natsu’s cock stir, but he tucked that away for future use, and pulled his soiled gloves off. With a clean hand, he guided Toki into a long, deep kiss. “Did you enjoy it, Toki?” he asked, voice back to normal.

“I did!” Toki coughed, cheeks pink. “I mean...did you?”

Natsu nodded. “I wasn’t sure I would since I didn’t want to hurt you, but it was fun! You were very seductive, I almost jumped you at the beginning!”

“I wasn’t sure I was very appealing, so I’m pleased to hear you liked it,” Toki said, all smiles. “I think you did wonderfully! You look so handsome in those clothes, and your acting sent shivers down my spine several times.”

Natsu set about cleaning him up and rescuing the gloves from the oily mess he made of them. Then he changed into a more comfortable set of clothes — he moved into Toki’s room a week ago — and they settled in for a nap as the rain continued to pour outside.

 

**\---------------**

 

After a few more “interesting” plays and a rewarding trip to the Duke’s recommended specialty store in a hidden alley, Natsu finally worked out that many of the books Toki was often reading were in fact romances. It turned out that the mansion library was stocked with a variety of books, but also included a vast collection of many romances, from the poetic sort to the downright bawdy variety. Toki finally admitted that his mother had quite enjoyed books, particularly romances, and when he was old enough, gave him some of the more tame ones. Without his mother around and loneliness creeping around every corner, he opened more and more of the books, and fell in love with the various fantasies within.

“There’s such a broad spectrum of the genre, and I greatly enjoy experiencing the different emotions of love through characters of all types and backgrounds,” Toki had said, passion flavoring his explanation and eyes sparkling. “I enjoy mysteries as well, especially the detective ones, but romances are my favorite.”

Excited, he gave Natsu one of his favorites. Though it took Natsu a while to read it and he had to inquire about the meaning of some words, he was thrilled to partake in one of Toki’s passions. Toki loved Natsu’s violin, but had little desire to learn it himself, and while he enjoyed horseback riding, it wasn’t something he did as a dedicated hobby, but as a social activity with friends. Natsu loved discovering new parts of Toki, no matter what they were.

One such thing was that Toki was not as innocent as he appeared to others.

“Are you upset with me, Master?” Toki fretted, wringing his hands.

If he was being sincere or not, Natsu couldn’t tell, because he was too distracted by the sight of Toki wearing wearing a maid uniform. He glanced around; they were in one of the sitting rooms in the less-used wing of the mansion, so it was unlikely they would be seen, but the door was open wide, the curtains pulled back on the large windows, and it was broad daylight. Toki had told him to wear the black formal suit they got for the Duke’s birthday celebration last week, then meet him in this room.

“No, not at all,” Natsu finally replied, recovering from the shock.

Toki beamed at him, curtsied, then turned to do something with a small table. Natsu craned his neck to see; Toki was cleaning, or rather, pretending to. It appeared he forgot to grab actual props for this, for he was simply picking up items, looking at them, and putting them back. Natsu watched him move to a bookshelf do the same for the books, and stifled his amusement.

 _‘So cute,’_ he thought.

He wondered how he acquired the uniform. The mansion maids wore a standard black dress with white ruffled accents and a long skirt, though on Toki it stopped around mid-calf. To Natsu’s amusement, he also wore white stockings, and some black shoes that were clearly for men but what he probably thought were close enough to a maid’s work shoes. Over the dress was an apron that had a faint but obvious stain on it; it was likely discarded after a futile attempt to remove the stain. On top of Toki’s head perched the final piece: a ruffled headband that did little to actually hold back one’s hair, but bore the family crest in the center.

It was definitely very cute, and Natsu wanted to pick Toki up, race to the bedroom, and lavish him with love and kisses. But clearly Toki was here to play out a particular type of fantasy, and Natsu would gladly indulge him.

He walked over to the table that Toki “cleaned”. He ran a finger along the table; since Toki hadn’t actually cleaned it and the room was rarely used, a smudge of dirt was clear on the white of Natsu’s glove. He tsk’d, and turned to Toki.

“Maid, what is this?” he asked, adopting a stern persona that Toki seemed to like in past plays.

Toki spun around, clearly eager that Natsu was playing along but feigning horror at the sight of dirt on Natsu’s glove. “Master, I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it again right away!”

Natsu strode across the room and loomed over Toki, pinning him against the bookshelf by placing an hand on the shelf next to him. “But why didn’t you clean it the first time, hm?”

“M-master, please…” Toki wrung his hands, head tilted down in subservience with eyes flitting up at him under his eyelashes. “Please forgive me, I won’t do it again…”

Natsu lifted his other hand to tilt Toki’s chin upward. “Yet, my glove has been ruined. Why don’t you pay for the damages...with your body?”

“Master—”

Natsu covered Toki’s mouth with his own, igniting a searing hot kiss. Acting the dominant master who “owned” his staff, he took what was his, and his tongue delved between Toki’s lips. Toki clutched at the front of Natsu’s suit, swept away by the kiss. Natsu separated long enough to let him gasp for a breath, then snatched his lips away once more. He continued until Toki moaned and then suddenly stepped away, making him stagger against the bookshelf.

“Nevermind,” Natsu said, pretending to be aloof even though his cock felt the opposite. “I have no need to play around with simple maids.”

“Ah, Master…!” Toki cried out behind him, but Natsu pretended to pick up something off a different table by an armchair.

There was silence, until Natsu heard a rustle of fabric.

“Master, if you would pl-please reconsider this humble maid…”

He turned, giving in to the plea, and had to hold back a startled noise. Toki was lifting the hem of the dress. Underneath, it was revealed that the stockings were held up with garters, and while Natsu noticed a small run in one leg, the lack of underwear stole his attention. Toki was wearing nothing, and sported a full erection instead. To his credit, he remained in character despite the blush spreading across his face.

Natsu stayed silent, and walked back over to him. Toki looked down, hands quivering as he continued to hold the skirt up. Natsu decided to reward his efforts. “My, what a beautiful display,” he murmured, reaching down to lightly touch Toki’s cock with his fingertips. “Standing so tall, so eager for your master.”

“I wish to serve only you, Master,” Toki said, and gasped softly when Natsu caressed him with a firmer touch. “Ahh, Master…!”

“Shh.” Natsu hushed him with a finger on his lips. “You do not want to be discovered, correct? The head maid would see you thrown out for such wanton actions.”

Toki shook his head vigorously. “I’m sorry, Master! I’ll be quiet!”

Natsu grabbed his face, and kissed him forcefully. “Safe word?” he muttered into Toki’s ear.

“Strawflower,” Toki whispered. “You can do it roughly.”

Natsu pulled back and spun Toki around, making him clutch at the shelves for support. He yanked up the skirt and Toki grabbed the front so it would remain bunched around his waist. Natsu grabbed Toki’s ass and spread the cheeks apart. He couldn’t stop the low growl in the back of his throat when it revealed one of their new toys —  a thing the Duke had called a plug that sat nestled inside Toki’s hole with a wide lip preventing it from going all the way inside. The plug was in reality thicker than Toki’s first toy, and Toki had been incredibly pleased with himself for being able to take it in.

“Well, well,” Natsu said, remembering to stay in character. “What a delightful little surprise. I didn’t expect a clumsy maid to be so clever.”

“Anything for you, Master,” Toki said, wiggling his hips just the slightest.

“Remove the plug and turn around.”

Toki obeyed the command, removing the plug in a deft motion and stowing it in his apron pocket. When he turned around, Natsu pressed him against the bookshelf and captured his lips. Toki moaned, arm moving until Natsu felt something nudge his chest. It was a bottle of oil; Toki had forgotten a feather duster, but had prepared himself and brought lubricant. He felt proud of how thoughtful his lover was, and felt a smile dance around the corners of his lips.

“Prepare me, maid,” Natsu barked, stepping back and gesturing to his groin.

“Yes, Master.” Toki opened Natsu’s pants and pulled out his cock. With careful administrations, he applied oil to it, stroking it and teasing it more than what was needed. Natsu let him do as he pleased for a moment, then shoved his hands away.

“Put your arms around my neck.”

He obeyed. Natsu slipped his hands under the skirt and hefted Toki by the hips to sit around his waist. With a step sideways, he pressed Toki against the bare wall, something a bit more comfortable than the bookshelf. He snaked a hand between them, lined his cock up with Toki’s hole,and pressed inside with one motion, confident that Toki had prepared enough so that it wouldn’t harm him. Toki moaned in pleasure, and Natsu clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet. The door is open; do you want to get caught?” Natsu asked, though he worried if the line would break the play.

Oddly enough, Toki’s eyes remained darkened, staring at Natsu in a way that made him think that Toki might _want_ to be caught. Natsu smirked, feeling his cock thicken inside of Toki. He thrusted into him, removing his hand so that he could pound him against the wall with more force at Toki’s request.

“Look at what a slutty maid I have working for me,” Natsu said, voice husky. “Have you always been planning to seduce me? Have you always watched me, waiting for the moment to spread your legs for me?”

“Hngh, Master, Master,” Toki keened, greedily taking in Natsu’s cock. His legs were wrapped tightly around Natsu’s waist, and his fingers dug into the back of his suit.

“Maybe I should make you suck my cock next time, hm? I’ll make a huge mess of you, and make you clean it up.” Natsu kissed him, and Toki moaned into his mouth.

“I’ll do anything for you, Master, please let me suck your cock,” Toki said, panting.

The thought of Toki’s red lips around his cock made Natsu press him harder against the wall. Toki’s chest heaved, a small cry slipping out as Natsu dug in deeper and struck just right inside of him. “Ah, right there! There, Natsu!”

Natsu ignored the accidental lapse of character; Toki was close, and tightening around him in a way that was driving Natsu wild. He bucked his hips harder, making Toki’s hips thud against the wall, but all sense of propriety was thrown away as Toki continued to softly cry his name.

“Natsu!” Toki arched against him, head falling back and hitting the wall.

He clenched around Natsu so hard that Natsu’s own hips jerked, climax slamming into him. Natsu’s fist hit the wall in order to steady them as the intense pleasure rippled through his body, and a low groan escaped his throat. When his senses returned, he found Toki panting in his arms, headband slipping off his head and face a sweaty, flushed mess.

“Toki, are you alright?” Natsu asked, immediately concerned and remembering the knock of his head against the wall.

“I’m fine, it was just a small bump,” Toki replied, reassuring him. “It just felt _so_ good, thank you, Natsu!”

Natsu couldn’t resist the power of Toki’s happy smile, and cracked one himself. “It did! You really surprised me today!”

Toki kissed him. “The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to try it. It wouldn’t have worked as well if you knew about it in advance, but I wasn’t sure you’d go along with it, either. If you hadn’t, I would have been fine with it, if not a little embarrassed.”

“As if I could resist such an adorable maid eager to serve his master.” Natsu nuzzled his cheek. “Hang onto me, I’m going to pull out now.”

“I brought a washcloth in my apron,” Toki said. He turned sheepish. “I forgot to bring something to ‘clean’ with, however.”

“You improvised very well, though!” Natsu chuckled. He carefully pulled out of Toki and set him on his feet, then took the cloth and wiped the mess off his legs. “You did very well with this uniform, too. It’s very cute on you.”

“If the head maid wonders why there’s a missing uniform for some reason, tell her it’s on order. I’ve already replaced it, and it’ll be here in a few days,” Toki said, holding onto Natsu’s shoulders for balance.

Natsu kissed the inside of Toki’s thigh, just above the garter and close to his groin. “You floored me when I turned around and saw you with your skirt up. I don’t think you realize how lovely you looked, and I wanted to eat you all up right then!”

“Maybe next time I’ll service you with my mouth, ‘Master’,” Toki said, his smirk coy as he cupped Natsu’s face.

Standing, Natsu embraced him. “Next time sounds good. Let’s hide the uniform where the real maids won’t find it, shall we?”

 

 **\---------------**  

 

Outside of the sitting room, a red-haired servant began to sneak away as quietly as he possibly could while holding a basket of sheets and sporting an erection that cried for attention. _‘They warned me when I started here that they were lovers, but to do it in the middle of the day, and with Master Toki pretending to be a maid…!’_ His face was as red as his hair, and as he scurried off before he was caught, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of eccentric household he now served and if there was a closet he could relieve himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously and hides my kinks*
> 
> Anyway, as before, this was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. I may..........have another "idea", but I'm already focusing on the next fic I'm working on.


End file.
